


The Predator Unleashed

by MMPRPink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gift Fic, Kidnapping, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: They say you never poke the predator with a stick. There is a reason to why.





	The Predator Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirLoozElite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLoozElite/gifts).

> This is a different kind of story, one out of my comfort zone and to make this clear, I do not own this universe. This is part of a universe created by SirLoozElite (and seriously, check out the stories. They are amazingly written) and was written with permissions since this story is set in this said universe.
> 
> The story maybe rated M, but is by no means dark. It is just the tone of langauge I have used, sensitive topics such as slavery, mentioned in the tags and violence. I am bound by a set of rules, so to respect this universe SirLoozElite created, I did not go all out in my normal style of not hiding the pleasantries. Slavery is only touched on and Kaeden's treatment is only looked at briefly. Everything remains behind the scenes, unless now, SirLoozElite, my friend and readers, you demand an R-rated version XD
> 
> Speaking of which, I hope the characters are in character, the cast of Rebels is still out of my comfort zone and required some reading and rereading the previous stories to make sure the references to them were correct. I also hope the pacing is okay, I feel it's a little fast, but I hope it meets your expectations and that I haven't breached any rules in this.
> 
> Lastly, I don't own the chorus: 'You Are My Sunshine' - Johnny Cash, does not belong to me.
> 
> Enjoy.

_"Do you feel the hunger_

_Does it howl inside_

_Does it terrify you_

_Or do you feel alive?"_

\- Karliene; _Become the Beast_

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time/Date/Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via other means; e.g.: comlink, transmission, holo-recording/footage, Force Bonds_

** _Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking/Voices from Force Visions_ **

* * *

Character Profiles:

Ahsoka Tano:

Age: 38 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region

Species: Togruta

Affiliation/Position: Former Jedi Padawan, Former Commander of the 501st Legion, Former Unofficial General of the 332nd Battalion, Former Fulcrum Spymaster

****

Kaeden Larte:

Age: 38 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Raada; Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Former farmer, Retired Rebel, Qualified Doctor

****

Miara Larte:

Age: 36 Years

Born: 34 BBY

Planet of Origins: Raada; Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Former farmer, Rebel Pilot

****

Hera Syndulla:

Age: 31 Years

Born: 29 BBY

Planet of Origins: Ryloth; Outer Region

Species: Twi'lek

Affiliation/Position: Pilot, Rebel, Leader/General of The Ghost Crew - Designation: Spectre One

Year of Marriage: 1 BBY to Kanan Jarrus

****

Kanan Jarrus:

Age: 35 Years

Born: 33 BBY

Planet of Origins: Planet unknown (Birth)/Coruscant; Core Region (Raised)

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Knight, Mentor, Member of The Ghost Crew - Designation: Spectre Two

Year of Marriage: 1 BBY to Hera Syndulla

****

Ezra Bridger:

Age: 21 Years

Born: 19 BBY

Planet of Origins: Lothal; Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Orphan, Street rat, Jedi Padawan, Member of The Ghost Crew - Designation: Spectre Six

****

Barriss Offee:

Age: 42 Years

Born: 40 BBY

Planet of Origins: Mirial; Outer Rim

Species: Miralian

Affiliation/Position: Former Jedi Knight, Healer

****

Sabine Wren:

Age: 23 Years

Born: 21 BBY

Planet of Origin: Mandalore; Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Mandalorian Warrior, Demolition Expert, Member of The Ghost Crew - Designation: Spectre Five, Rebel

****

Garazeb '_Zeb_' Orrelios:

Age: 46 Years

Born: 44 BBY

Planet of Origins: Lasan; Wild Space

Species: Lasat

Affiliation/Position: Survivor of Lasan Attack, Former Honour Guard, Member of The Ghost Crew - Designation: Spectre Four

****

Captain Rex (CT-7567):

Age: 34 (Standard)/68 (Clone) Years

Born: 32 BBY

Planet of Origins: Kamino; Wild Space

Species: Human (Mandalorian Clone)

Affiliation/Position: Former Captain of the 501st Legion, Former Leader of Torrent Company, Former Unofficial Commander of the 332nd Battalion, Former Member of the Ghost Crew, Retired Rebel Commander

* * *

Year: 2 ABY…

_ Afternoon… _

_ Time: 1630 (16:30)… _

Canon: _Post-Machinations of the Son; The One-shot Saga_

(_Scene: Apartment, Moon of Alderaan, Core Region_)

Kaeden Larte was busying herself in the apartment gifted by Senator Bail Organa to her girlfriend Ahsoka Tano, a former Jedi of the old Jedi Order prior to its collapse twenty-one years ago. Both Ahsoka and the senator have a… complicated friendship because he supported Senator Mon Mothma of the notion to arrest her friends and execute Ahsoka on the basis of treason against the Rebel Alliance. Her girlfriend gathered a strike team of close friends and allies, willing to take on a suicide mission that will literally kill two birds with one stone, that was four years ago, back in 2 BBY. The plan was to destroy the Death Star which was nearing completion and the Emperor himself during a gathering known as The Meeting of the Moffs. Of course, with any mission, not everyone came out alive, former Grand Master Yoda, Saw Guerrera, former Commander of Wolfpack Squadron of the 104th Wolffe and Ryder Azadi. They gave up their lives so that the mission would see-through, while most of the surviving members were battered and bruised, Ahsoka would be considered the worst. Apart from the faint scar on her left knee caused by a lightsaber while fighting Emperor Palpatine or Darth Sidious, her most severe injury was the lightning burns, a type of electrical burn that marred her back. Kaeden recalls reading about them, it took on the classic Lichtenberg Figures, there a few alternative names for such an injury, other names such as '_Keraunographic Markings_', '_Feathering_', '_Ferning_', '_Lightning Flowers_' or '_Lightning Trees_'. While lightning burns can cause severe damage to the body, Ahsoka was lucky no other lasting damage was done to her. There is the odd occasion that the burns cause irritation to her back, Kaeden has caught Ahsoka trying to scratch the scarring which leads to the doctor to go Medic Mode, chastising her girlfriend as she applies the cream that was purchased a while back; the former farmer did eventually figure out the type of cream Maul gave Ahsoka four years ago to soothe the irritation. Also, Ahsoka was aware of the nightly applications of the cream to her back, not that she was not complaining; she got free nightly back massages. To be honest, Kaeden was just relieved she came back after the mission. The rest of the team parted ways to do their own thing, Kanan Jarrus, now married to Hera Syndulla, and his Padawan Ezra Bridger is helping run the newly set up Jedi Order, while Hera still aids the rebellion; Obi-wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos are running it. She is unsure of Barriss Offee, who went under the false name Salvia to avoid the Empire as a healer on the planet of Mirali. Former Captain Rex (CT-7567) of the old 501st Legion is taking things easy after having a stroke, it was due to his accelerated ageing, there has been no way to reverse the gene the Kaminoans used to speed up the Clones' growth rate; Rex should be in the young, fit body of a thirty-four-year-old, but instead, he's in the body of a sixty-eight-year-old man. Commander Gregor (CC-5576-39), a member of Kenobi's old 212th Attack Battalion and a Clone Commando is in the same predicament, it's kind of sad, but they are both living out whatever time they have left; before the accelerating gene bites back.

Right now, Kaeden was on her own in the apartment. Ahsoka went off to investigate some temple located on the planet of Tython, it seems to have some kind of connection to the Jedi back then, but a sect of Jedi older than the Order she was raised in; before they tossed her out to the wolves of the senate for a fob military tribunal. The temple was built by a group of Force users, in whole was known as the Je'daii Order, thinking about their philosophy after doing her own reading on them, the sense of balance Ahsoka has achieved is the same level that the Order strived for. Her girlfriend told her she'll be gone for a few days, Kaeden doesn't mind that, her little sister Miara is coming over to visit and keep her company. The bonus of that visit is Miara is bringing some take-out to save her big sister cooking. Her little sister was given some time off from the rebellion, so Kaeden got some notice, she won't be arriving till roughly eighteen hundred. With the apartment all neat and tidy, the former farmer decided to sit down and relax, also to finish off reading '_The Book of Hondo_', Ahsoka long finished it, so she has all the time to read it; her girlfriend has become somewhat of a bookworm when she is not up to her Jedi hang-ups. Walking to the shelf, Kaeden picked up the book, an actual physical book, not a holo-book and pretty rare to come by, seems like Hondo did that on purpose just to make the book worth more. She then sat down on the couch, about to make herself comfortable, when all of a sudden two figures jumped through the front window, breaking it. Kaeden dropped the book and leapt from the couch, pulling out a blaster from the drawer of the coffee table, she always made sure to have some kind of defence and Ahsoka did approve of Kaeden hiding blasters in some parts of the apartment that she can easily reach. The blaster was set to stun, but Kaeden will set it to kill if she has to, the intruders stood up, a human and a Weequay, it wasn't Hondo, so he wasn't stabbing them in the back. He knows better than not to incur Ahsoka's wrath, not after gaining one another's respect. Not giving the attackers a chance, they had to quickly perform a shoulder roll to dodge the stun blasts she fired as she simultaneously kicked the coffee table over as a makeshift cover. Kaeden leapt over the couch, her old rebel instincts kicking in when the intruders were getting too near her cover and remembering some blaster lessons she received from Sabine and Rex, once they settled some issues between them.

One of the opponents attempted to flank her right, she quickly turned, bringing the pistol barrel on him, and fired, the stun blast hit him dead on the chest. The attacker is out cold, now all that is left is the Weequay, he came in quick, forcing Kaeden to roll out of the way, judging by his clothes and his buddy's, they're pirates, but from what gang? Without warning, a pair of arms wrapped around her, hard, making her lose her grip on the blaster pistol, Kaeden was trapped in the grasp of some burly Zabrak with black and pale yellow-green skin. The tall Zabrak pinned her down, tying her wrists with rope, gagging her with a piece of cloth, Kaeden still struggled and was then forced to her feet, forcefully brought her outside while the Weequay helped up his conscious friend. There, she saw the ship belonging to the pirates, how in the galaxy did it manage to land without her hearing it!? At the ramp was another pirate, the captain most likely. She glared at him, making it clear that he is making a mistake capturing her, they wouldn't have succeeded if Ahsoka was with her, she'd make them sorry for ever landing on this moon.

"What do we do with her, Boss?" The Zabrak asked,

"Throw her into the cage, Yip." He then turned his attention to Kaeden. His smile made her uneasy and she shivered as he ran his hand over her cheek. She moved her face away from him, Kaeden does not appreciate being touched by a pirate scum like him. "If the Zygerrians are kind, we'll fetch an attractive price for you." Her stomach began doing flips, they intend to sell her into slavery! Ahsoka is going to go crazy! She hates slavery and will hate it, even more, when the Togruta finds out she is missing! Without any way to escape or call for help, all Kaeden could do was mentally pray to the Force that when Ahsoka does return, she will find her and fast. The Raada civilian was dragged onto the pirate ship as she still attempted to resist, something the pirates were amused by and muttered something about making her more fun to break by her future Master.

_"Please come for me, Ahsoka!"_ She begged mentally, as the hatch closed, and it didn't take long for her to be roughly shoved into a cage as if she was some animal.

_ Sometime Later… _

_ Time: 1815 (18:15)… _

_ Days Since Kaeden's Disappearance: 0 _

Miara Larte, Kaeden's younger sister landed her ship within the clearing, not far from her sister's and Ahsoka's apartment. Senator Organa has made no attempts to make either of them move out, he seems to let Ahsoka keep it, perhaps the least he can do as a friend or… downgraded to an acquaintance. Ever since that argument they had, which Kaeden told her about, yet did not go into the details and add the fact he supported Senator Mothma's decision to have the former spymaster assassinated; led by none other than Davits Draven. Miara heard whispers here and there about his disappearance, but she didn't think too much about it, she didn't really like the man. Exiting her ship, the younger sibling made her way to the apartment, finally glad to have some bonding time with Kaeden. The last time she heard from her, she got some crazy story about meeting a group of time travellers who were from the past and ended up in their future. Miara had to stop Kaeden there at the time travelling bantha shit, the Force is weird, but it can't be that weird, plus, the story as a whole was just making her head hurt. Finally reaching the apartment, Miara's eyes squinted when she saw something strange, the front door was open ajar, then… is the window on the left broken!? Her heart began to pound, and she began sprinting, charged inside only to the main sitting room in a heap! Which was an understatement, the coffee table was overturned, several holo-books knocked off the shelves and ornaments broken on the floor. The worst thing too? Kaeden isn't here.

"Kaeden!?" Miara called out, in case her sister was hiding. Silence. "Kaeden!?" Nothing and she was slinking towards the worst-case scenario: someone kidnapped her older sister. Oh no, Ahsoka is going to throw a fit! Miara debated on contacting The Ghost Crew to help her find Kaeden before Ahsoka finds out, but even if they succeed, the Togruta will find out one way or another. If she contacts Ahsoka first, Miara and her friends will have to try and keep calm a pissed off Force-sensitive who has no qualms about using the Dark Side, only if she has to. Something in Miara's gut tells her that Ahsoka will have no problem utilising the Dark Side to make the kidnappers pay. Yeah… maybe it might not be best to call Ahsoka, as far the younger sister is concerned, Ahsoka is off on some planet exploring a Jedi Temple, that should keep her busy… she hopes. Reaching for her comlink in her pocket, Miara tuned in to the frequency to directly contact Hera, in a technical sense, she is the leader of the Ghost Crew. A few minutes of beeping, her call was finally answered.

_"Hi, Miara."_ It was great to hear Hera's voice. _"Sorry for the delayed answer, Jacen is a handful sometimes. What's wrong?"_ Here goes nothing.

"Hera, there's a problem. I need you to gather the rest of The Ghost Crew and meet me at Ahsoka's apartment on the Moon of Alderaan." Miara replied, with a hint of urgency in her voice. Heck! She could possibly feel Hera's concern over the comlink.

_"What happened, Miara?"_,

"My sister is missing, and the apartment appears to have been ransacked or some scuffle occurred because Kaeden is too stubborn to go down without a fight!" That much is true, Kaeden is not one to back down easily and given that there are blasters hidden in the apartment, it was definitely noted true when Miara gazed at the fallen blaster lying on the floor. Her statement was greeted to a load of Twi'leki expletives, even some in Basic, but they were in whispers since her and Kanan's child are asleep. It looks like Jacen will have to be put in the care of Kanan's father-in-law Cham Syndulla, Hera's father.

_"Oh Force! Kriffing Sith Hell!"_ Hera groaned, _"What sort of idiots are dumb enough to do that!?"_ The Twi'lek pilot even knows not to mess with whoever Ahsoka is close to, upset Ahsoka or harm any of her friends, you better pray there is anywhere in the galaxy that will hide you; because Ahsoka has what some like to call a '_Predator Mode_' or '_Akul Mode_'. No matter where you run or how far you hide, there is nowhere that Tano will hunt you down and even venturing out into the Unknown Regions or Wild Space to find you. When the Force user goes predator, she will not stop until you are a bloody mess on the floor or Force forbid, she will grant you a mercy kill. You'd be luckier if she spared you altogether, but leaving you traumatised for life. _"I'll gather the crew; we'll be there at your location tomorrow morning."_ With that, knowing the urgency, Hera hung up, obviously to tell Kanan and Ezra, then Sabine, Zeb, and Rex, despite his rapid ageing, he is not backing down from a rescue of a close friend. Miara is actually unsure if she can wait a day for the team, if Ahsoka returns before them, there is- the door creaked open. The Larte sibling paled, is that who she thinks it is?

"What happened here?" Her ears picked up the familiar voice belonging to… Ahsoka Tano who dropped her backpack. Mentally swearing, Miara cursed herself for eating her own words and jinxing herself. Ahsoka's eyes were scanning the room they were standing in, which is now looking like a thermal detonator went off. Slowly turning, Miara actually was scared to look at her sister's lover in the eye, add the fact she is about six-foot-tall does not help ease her nerves. "Miara, I'm going to ask you again: what happened and where is Kaeden!?" The Togruta's voice raised ever so slightly, but her predatory and overprotective nature was coming through. She honestly did not expect her return so soon, perhaps she wanted to surprise Kaeden?

"Well…" Miara started off before her own voice trailed, cringing a little as Ahsoka's normally soft gaze, became hardened, her blue eyes becoming like that of the great glaciers of Hoth.

_ Meanwhile… _

(_Scene: Jedi Temple, Planet Unknown, Region Unknown_)

When Kanan returned from his daily routine at the newly established Jedi Temple, Ezra stood by his side, his eyes wide and confused. Kanan, despite being blind, could tell his wife was frantic, gathering Jacen's belongings in a baby bag, then they heard her mutter something about needing to call the others. Call others? About what? Has something happened? Is Ahsoka alright? Oh no, what if she lost control of her balance and fell to the Dark Side!? Master Kenobi and Vos have voiced their concern about Ahsoka maintaining such a delicate balance, they even silently admitted amongst each other that with her attachment to Kaeden; though the new Order allows attachment now, could hinder her balance. Time and time again, Ahsoka proved the statement wrong. Right now, Kanan had to try and calm his wife down to explain the situation more properly. He looked to Ezra, using their Force bond, told the Lothian to check on his son as he talked to Hera; it seems like either his father-in-law will have to be called over or putting Jacen in the care of Uncle Obi-wan and Quinlan. Well… Quinlan can be a little eccentric, but what can go wrong? Ezra nodded to Kanan, disappearing into Jacen's room, Kanan on the other hand, caught his wife by the arm and squeezing it gently to calm her. Hera stopped her pacing to stare a Kanan, her husband.

"What's the problem, love?" He asked her,

"I got a call from Miara." Hera started off, "She was visiting Kaeden, but the apartment is trashed and… Miara firmly believes someone took Kaeden." Kanan's jaw dropped, is the kidnapper asking for a death warrant!? If Ahsoka is angered in any way, her fury knows no boundaries or limits. Now he understands why The Ghost Crew is required, they need to find Kaeden before Ahsoka finds out. This is really bad, but where do they start? "I told Miara to give me a day and we'll meet her at the apartment." The young Jedi Knight was about to speak until a beep from the comlink interrupted them. Ezra just exited Jacen's room, in time to hear the transmission too as he took Kanan's and Hera's side. Hera was mentally hoping it was Miara again as she accepted the call, sadly, that wasn't the case. Before she could greet, there was an angry, demanding voice on the other side.

_"HERA SYNDULLA-JARRUS!"_ All three of them winced when an angry voice belonging to Ahsoka Tano came through. Hera really hoped that Ahsoka would not be back from her little exploration for a while. _"Were any of you going to tell me about this recently setup 'rescue mission' debriefing concerning Kaeden!? Or even planned to tell me had I not returned?"_,

"Ahsoka, I know you're worried, but you need to calm down!" Hera, apart from Rex, is usually another person who can talk back to Ahsoka and survive a chewing out by her. As well as walking away from it alive. "Panicking like this is not doing favours for your missing girlfriend. We are coming.",

_"Not quick enough! I'm going to find her. I don't need help from you or Ghost Crew."_ And Ahsoka hung up pretty quick. She's probably running off to her personal A-Wing. Miara right now is trying and failing to stop Tano from doing something rash. Ezra was on the ball as he began making contacts, sending out a message to Sabine Wren on Mandalore, Zeb, Rex and even Barriss. Ahsoka and Barris may still be making amends, but the Miralian will help her friend no matter what, to redeem herself for framing her one and only friend for the temple bombing. There is no mistake that Ahsoka is fearing Kaeden's life, everyone knows if something happens to Kaeden it could very well drive the Togruta over the edge or into a prolonged state of depression. There's one-line Kanan often recites, Master Yoda's own words: fear leads to anger. It is no surprise that line applies to Ahsoka, who is already on her own little manhunt. Ezra came back to the couple, saying everyone is heading for the Moon of Alderaan now, Hera ran off to get _The Phantom_ up and running, as Ezra helps, while Kanan takes Jacen over to Obi-wan and Quinlan. They can watch him for a while.

In roughly thirty minutes, everything was set. Hera, with Chopper (C1-10P/Spectre Three), took her side, the white and orange grouchy astromech, took the pilot's seat turning on the ship's thrusters. Kanan sat beside her in the co-pilot seat, Ezra behind them. It wasn't long till the ship was in the air, leaving the atmosphere and the jump to hyperspace was made.

_ Next Day… _

_ Morning… _

_ Time: 0825 (08:25)… _

_ Days Since Kaeden's Kidnapping: 1 _

(_Scene: Apartment, Moon of Alderaan, Outer Rim_)

_The Phantom_ landed a few feet from the apartment, landing beside what appears to be Miara's ship and alongside, there were three other ships, no doubt belonging to Sabine, Zeb, and Rex. Ezra did contact Barriss as well, so she must have gotten a lift with the former Captain. Opening the hatch, the other members of Ghost Crew disembarked the ship, entering the apartment belonging to Ahsoka and Kaeden. They found Miara, Rex, Zeb, Sabine and Barriss in the sitting room, which looks to have been tidied now. At least some form of normality was brought back to what is meant to be a safe home, the previous break-in that occurred was Ahsoka herself being captured by a crazy cult of Sith worshipers known as The Acolytes of Beyond. Miara looked up to see the other three members of Ghost Crew. She gave them a soft, but relieved smile as they took a seat to be filled in on the situation. Miara started first, but she somehow has to make this quick, Ahsoka could be anywhere now and without a doubt, could possibly be leaving a trail of destruction behind her; which is completely out of her character.

"I'm going to be straight to the point, I couldn't stop Ahsoka from leaving." She admitted, "She's gone off on her own search. Even if she tracks my sister down, we need to make her see sense before she does something rash.",

"You did what you could, Miara." Rex comforted, "Ahsoka is stubborn, especially when it comes to someone she cares about." His statement received a crude snort from Miara, causing him to frown.

"That's rich coming from the same Clone who sat back and did nothing when my sister's girlfriend was framed." Her words cut him like daggers, vibro daggers. Rex could not believe Miara brought this up, after he made amends with Kaeden, while the threat of Ahsoka disappearing on them both hung over their head. He did not also appreciate being simply called a Clone. The retired Captain clenched his fist, as his gaze hardened at the young Larte sibling. He wanted to bite back a retort, but now is not the time to argue.

"Your sister and I made amends!" He countered, "We are wasting time! We need to track down Ahsoka and find Kaeden. So, where do we start?" The room was silent, everyone else was subtly relieved that the impending argument between Rex and Miara did not escalate any further. That was a close call, it would have ended up being another headache to deal with. Barriss gave her input to the group.

"The most common kidnappers are either Trandoshans or pirates. It's one of them." Miara had a look on her face, she managed to find some evidence, scarce evidence left behind in this apartment that could identify Kaeden's kidnappers. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small metal badge, an insignia of some kind.

"Would this help?" She placed the badge on the coffee table for the whole group to see… well… Kanan could make out the general shape, but nothing clear cut to him due to his blindness. All he can do is listen. Sabine inspected the badge, lifting it up for a closer look.

"I don't recognise this, but we could ask someone who does." They knew who exactly they should contact. When it comes to pirates, who else in the galaxy knows the other pirate gangs running around the galaxy?

_ At the Same Time… _

(_Scene: Bar, Level Thirteen-Thirteen, Lower Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_)

Former spymaster Ahsoka Tano landed her A-Wing on the landing platforms of Level Thirteen-Thirteen. She so happened to have a spare cloak stored in the ship, which she is wearing right now to hide her face and lightsabers. This level is dangerous, not much of a surprise to her, she spent some time down here after leaving the Jedi Order. Level Thirteen-Thirteen is notorious for criminals and gang members, a haven for bounty hunters, yet also the best place to get information, information for the recent kidnapping of her girlfriend! Ahsoka felt her anger rise, the kidnapper is going to be sorry for taking her, he has messed with the wrong people. Entering a bar that was doubling up as a late-night stripper club, time doesn't matter in The Underworld, it might as well be night all day, not that she cared. The music inside was loud, males of all species not giving a damn as they threw credits at a Twi'lek performing an erotic pole dance. She used the Force fine-tune her hearing, to pick up anything relating to whoever took Kaeden from her. After five minutes, her montrals finally picked up something, looking over, two men were talking in the private booth having more than one drink. She stalked towards them, close enough not to be detected, but close enough to hear them.

"Hey, did you hear Kikuk and the boys captured a beautiful girl? She was living alone on some moon orbiting Alderaan." One man told his friend,

"That guy knows where to find the best treasures. No wonder he's a favourite for the slave trade." The second one laughed. The anger inside Ahsoka was rising even further, this Kikuk pirate sold her girlfriend into slavery!? After so long, nothing is still being done about it and the New Republic is still somewhat in its early years. If Padmé was still here she'd crackdown on abolishing the slave trade faster than you could find a Kyber Crystal. The question is what part of the slave trade has she been put into? It could be anything between the typical slave - servants, miners etcetera, pleasure slave, which just makes her stomach ill. The thought of some disgusting sleemo rubbing his hands all over her or raping her! Then the worst is the slave fighting ring. Where to start? She needs to find out where Kikuk and his gang reside, his base of operations. "Apparently he got a competitive price for her from the buyer. Three bags of unrefined spice and twenty-thousand credits. That's a hot grab I say." Ahsoka heard enough, her anger reached boiling point now that she overheard the price Kaeden was sold for. She is going to make them pay! Leaping, the two men almost jumped out of their seat but were quickly locked in the hold of the Force and the spymaster twisted hand into a claw, beginning to choke them. The racket spooked the other customers who were escaping the bar to be far from her wrath.

"You mentioned a pirate named Kikuk. Where is he!?" The two men were holding and scratching at their necks as their air supply was being cut off. "Where did you get this information!?" Dropping them both, Ahsoka ignited both her lightsabers, pointing the blade at neck point.

"We just hear things. News travels fast in The Underworld." Man One answered quickly, almost wetting his pants that a Jedi is threatening him. Disengaging her shoto, Tano slammed the main sabre into the table, leaving a burning hole, a warning that the blade will go through them if they don't start answering truthfully.

"Okay! Okay! Please don't kill us!" Man Two cried, "Kikuk's base of operations is on Florrum." Unknown to Fulcrum, the two men she is talking to are in fact members of Kikuk's gang, they were just running a supply errand and decided to stop on Coruscant.

"That wasn't so hard." The Togruta removed the lightsaber from the table, but she can't have them running off to the authorities to report her. Anyways, no stone left unturned. In two quick swings, both men collapsed to the floor with identical scorch marks slashed on their chests. With no time to lose, Ahsoka exited the bar, running for the hangar where she landed her ship. _"Hang on, Kaeden. I'm coming!"_

_ Back to Miara and The Ghost Crew… _

(_Scene: Apartment, Moon of Alderaan, Core Region_)

Miara and her friends sat around the coffee table, in the middle was a hologram of Hondo Ohnaka, a pirate captain. Well… he's a pirate that follows a certain code of ethics. He was staring at the badge Miara showed him, the group hopes he recognises it. After scratching his chin several times, his eyes look as if they lit up in recognition or he had a eureka moment. The group got a little excited.

_"I know that insignia anywhere."_ He started off, _"That represents Kikuk's pirate gang. A notorious slave trader, even I would not deal with him."_ Miara's heart sank, her sister has been most likely sold into slavery! Now everyone was getting worried about Kaeden and Ahsoka in particular. Rex has dealt with slave traders before, he remembers the mission to Zygerria, Kadavo, it was… a horrible experience; even General Kenobi almost broke. _"His base of operations is located on Florrum, my old base and if my gut is right, your friend Tano would be making her way there now."_,

"Alright." Said Kanan, "Thanks for the help, Hondo. We owe you one." Hondo saluted the team and disconnected. Not saying another word, everyone jumped off their seats, now running for _The Phantom_, their ships will be safe enough here. It didn't take long for Hera to get the ship in the air, hopefully, they get to Florrum before Ahsoka does any more damage.

_ Three Days Later… _

_ Time: 1240 (12:40)… _

_ Days Since Kaeden's Disappearance: 4 _

(_Scene: Royal Palace, Capitol of Zygerria, Zygerria, Outer Rim_)

Kaeden could hardly see a thing from within the dark, damp, and dreary prison cell she has been locked into since her '_purchase_'. After her capture, the pirate captain didn't waste any time flying the ship towards Zygerria. Whatever engine or hyperdrive that was built into the ship, they made it to the planet within two days. The leader, with her in binds and chains, was granted an audience with King Atai Molec, the ruler of the Zyggerian Empire. The Zyggerians, once the Galactic Empire fell and reinstated as the New Republic, they were quite quick to build up their little slave empire during the Republic's establishment. It was quite easy to tell that wealth boomed quite significantly and it sickened Kaeden to the core that this was acceptable! In such harsh thoughts, the doctor would not mind the Death Star being operational, just to be used on this planet; once the slaves are evacuated, not the people… maybe just leave the slave masters behind. Kaeden felt disgusted by the way Atai looked at her, not in a sexual way, but he was examining her to see how fit and healthy she was; described that she was of '_fine stock_' and has a '_solid build_' because of her farming background. The pirate gang leader warned that she was a bit of a hothead, stubborn and will fight back, all Atai did was laugh, rubbed his furry hands eagerly, saying with excitement he will have fun breaking her. It was enough to convince him to '_buy_' her, buy her as if she was an animal, a product and not a human being. How can these people live in such wealth knowing it was built and made on the backs of slaves? Ahsoka is going to rain Sith Hell on them when she finds her here, her girlfriend admitted her hatred towards the Zygerrians after she, Obi-wan, Rex and… Anakin went undercover to locate the Togruta colony living Kiros after they vanished. Ahsoka was posing as a slave and that sparked something in her, it was the one part of Anakin's anger she experienced a sense of empathy for him. Anakin was a slave, but when he became Darth Vader, she could barely mention his name without gritting it through her teeth. When they met the time travelling Clone Wars trio, without hesitation she almost killed Past Anakin via Force Choke and not batting an eyelid.

Bringing herself back to the present, the older Larte sibling has been thrown into the cell again after disobeying Atai. So far, she has been resistant to him for the past three days, Kaeden is being used as his personal servant girl. She put up with racial slurs by him, verbal abuse by the people of Zygerria and the guards, even struck by Atai too. Atai rarely fed her, even if he did, she would hardly call it food, it was either stale bread, scraps he threw on the floor and expected her to eat like some half-starved anuba or gave her gruel. He forced her to wear a collar to humiliate her and not just any collar, one that he can remotely electrocute her if she doesn't carry out his commands, to control her. Kaeden lost count at how many times he has used it, Force, it hurts so much, but she still won't let him break her. The former rebel still has fight in her! She was a member of the Rebel Alliance, it's now in her nature or force of habit to simply resist and still holds out that Ahsoka will come for her, rescue her. Larte tugged on the chains, nothing, they won't budge, and the other pair of chains tied to her ankles are weighted so that she can't move. Now Kaeden understands what Ahsoka herself went through, even though she was suspended in a cage and often shocked; either way, this is no way of life. The New Republic needs to act on abolishing slavery and making sure Zygerria never holds a slave again. Kaeden never thought she'd see so many slaves in one place, a majority are Twi'leks - that will certainly piss Hera off, a few Togrutas - another one-way ticket to ticking Ahsoka off, some alien species she didn't recognise and several human slaves. The former farmer lifted her head when she heard the door open, followed by the echoes of footsteps. It was Atai. Normally, Zygerrian slave masters expect their slaves to look at them in the eye, a sign that the master has power over them, Kaeden instantly did the opposite; keeping her gaze to the floor.

"Three days you have resisted me, skug." Atai grunted, "I'm impressed." Kaeden refuses to look at him or make a reaction and that annoyed him. "I am speaking to you slave!" That was when she decided to stare at Atai, but not in fear, he saw defiance in her eyes. Atai could not accept defiance in his slaves, that is something he will beat out of her.

"I will never submit to you, you karking feline!" Growling at the insult, Atai was not impressed at being called a feline. Taking out a small device in his pocket, Kaeden instantly recognised it, bracing herself for the pain to come. He pushed the button, activating the collar around her neck, within less than a minute, Kaeden screamed out in pain as thirty volts of electricity hit her. Atai released the controller, allowing his slave a quick breather, before shocking her again and again, and again. At this stage, there were small puffs of smoke coming from the collar, Kaeden felt her neck was probably burned to a degree and catching her breath again as she laid on the floor. She has to stay strong, for her friends, for Ahsoka, she knows her girlfriend is coming, the Zygerrians better pray she offers them mercy. Looking back up at Atai, he saw the same defiance in her eyes and Kaeden used that cue to use a phrase Ahsoka happily taught her, which was, surprise, surprise, taught by Anakin. "E. Chu. Ta!" She cursed, punctuating each word for emphasis, in perfect Huttese. Seemingly Atai understood the language normally used on Tatooine, his patience collapsed, roughly unlocking the chains holding her and proceeded to grab Kaeden hard by both her hair and arm.

He dragged his slave up to the courtyard, bringing her to a single wooden pole. Atai pinned Kaeden against it, tying her hands and tearing off the top part of her tan tunic, exposing her back. It was a bit humiliating, as some of the Zyggerian guards stared at her hungrily, however, her attention was diverted when the sound of a whip activated. Atai was armed with an electro whip, which made Kaeden's heart race, she resisted the collar, but she wasn't ready for a whip! The Zygerrian King of the Slave Empire addressed whoever was in the courtyard.

"My fellow citizens and trusted guards here before you is a slave I bought three rotations ago. The little skug has resisted me! Now, her fire shall be quenched!" Spinning around, Atai raised the whip, letting out the first strike against her bare back. It was like fire, so many volts nearly overriding the nerves in her muscles, she had no choice but cling to the wooden pole and grit her teeth to make the pain somewhat bearable. He whipped her again, the third came, the fourth, the fifth and by the sixth lash, she couldn't take it. Her back was practically inflamed, more burn marks, the whip was even more painful than the collar, tears ran down her face, desperately wanting the pain to stop. The seventh lash was her peak limit, as she let out a scream that could tear the Force apart if that could happen, Kaeden's legs felt weak and she collapsed to the sandy ground.

"P-please!" Cried Kaeden, "No more! I'll do as you say! I'll obey you!",

"Obey who?" Atai grinned, now knowing he has broken the slave's fighting spirit, just like he has done with many others. This particular one just lasted longer, but all things must come to an end. He waited for one word from her. Kaeden stared at Atai with pleading eyes, no longer filled with defiance, but begging him not to punish her any further.

"I'll obey you… Master."

The slave is finally his. She is his property.

_ Back with Ahsoka, Shortly Followed by The Ghost Crew… _

_ Time: 1740 (17:40)… _

(_Scene: Kikuk's Pirate Gang Headquarters, Florrum, Outer Rim_)

_The Phantom_ flew overhead where Ahsoka landed her A-Wing. It was a chance they timed the arrival at the exact time as Fulcrum, though they had to keep their distance in case she spots them. Hera (Spectre One) landed the ship, allowing the team to rush out to chase after Ahsoka, who, as Hondo expected, was making her way to Kikuk's camp. Hera, Chopper (Spectre Three) and Miara stayed back to watch the ship and to be ready to get it in the air. Rex, Barriss, Kanan (Spectre Two), Ezra (Spectre Six), Zeb (Spectre Four) and Sabine (Spectre Five) chased after their friend. Of course, it didn't take her or them long to find Kikuk's camp, just blatantly run-in with lightsabers instantly ablaze. The team knew it was going to be a fight, blasters and more lightsabers were unholstered and the environment literally became pure Sith Hell; the pirates fought back, even if they had numbers, they were quickly dwindling due to Ahsoka's brutal onslaught. The Togruta viciously slashed at their enemies, sent some flying into crates, Force Pulled one towards her to be cut in half, plasma bolts deflected back at them, many lost limbs and heads and another even had his neck snapped. Rex almost thought this was a new record for Ahsoka to wipe out an enemy this quick. Not too far from them, Kikuk, the leader attempted to run, but he didn't get far as Ahsoka trapped in the Force's hold, bringing him towards her and she proceeded to slam him into a boulder. Rex and Sabine couldn't help but wince at the roughness from Ahsoka. The group weren't sure if she even paid heed they were here.

"You will tell me where Kaeden is." She ordered, layered heavily with the Force. The classic Mind Trick Jedi are famous for. Kikuk just chuckled.

"Mind Tricks don't work on me, Jedi." Ahsoka simply cocked her head to the side. Through her helmet, Sabine felt a little queasy about the glint in the Force user's eye, something dangerous, predatory. Zeb was feeling a heavy atmosphere, while Kanan, Barriss and Ezra felt Ahsoka's Force signature shift. Rex knew something dangerous was inbound, especially when Ahsoka replied with:

"Mind Tricks won't work, huh?" She let out a burst of cold laughter that chilled everyone's spine. Her tone was almost similar to General Skywalker's when he's angry. "I don't need Mind Tricks." Her hand shifted into a claw, Force Choking Kikuk. He began clawing at this throat. "You took Kaeden!" Ahsoka snarled, "Tell me where she is! What did you do with her!?" Kikuk knew the answer, but he couldn't talk with his air supply being cut off. All he could do was gag. Everyone knew Fulcrum was stressed and worried, but she shouldn't be acting like this! It will dangerously affect her balance! Having enough of choking him, everyone let out a sigh relief, yet that was short-lived when Ahsoka struck out with her shoto, severing the leader's leg. He screamed, that action in itself frightened them all.

"AHSOKA!" Rex gasped. He tugged at her shoulder, she pushed him away and sending him crashing into Zeb. Kikuk was actually on the ground crying over the pain after his leg was cleanly severed, holding the stump. Through his tears and ragged coughs, he managed to answer, hoping it will convince the Togruta to spare him.

"Zygerria. Your friend is- is on Zygerria." Zygerria. The name of the planet made Ahsoka and Rex freeze, as memories of their time on that planet after the mission went awry. Ahsoka almost felt she was on the verge of a panic attack, Kaeden… her girlfriend has been sold to some sleemo on the most horrible planet known for the support of slavery. Walking up to Kikuk, she simply growled at him and with a quick movement, she severed Kikuk's head with the shoto. No one knew what to say at the sight of their friend's brutality, they just simply froze. Ahsoka turned on her heels to return to her ship, but Zeb stopped her, catching her arm, and braving her anger.

"That was uncalled for Tano!" He told her in his typical gruff voice. "You didn't need to kill him.",

"Well, it's one less pirate gang in the galaxy." Replied Ahsoka, with a tone of indifference. "Let me go! I need to get to Kaeden! And I certainly don't need your help for this.",

"Listen to yourself, Ahsoka!" Ezra interjected, "You are tipping towards a dangerous path. Just stop for five minutes and calm down." Then Barriss stepped forward.

"Ezra is right. I feel your signature shifting, the Darkness is beginning to stir inside you!",

"Says the one who almost fell to the Darkness herself and framed me for terrorism!" Ahsoka snapped. The statement made Barriss recoil, feeling a bit hurt by her friend's words, being reminded of what she did. Catching Zeb by surprise, she caught him in a Force Choke which only lasted for a second, before being thrown into Sabine and Ezra. Free from his grasp, Ahsoka ran back to her ship, her speed augmented by the Force before anyone could catch her.

"Kriffing hell!" Zeb coughed, rubbing his throat after picking himself up after nearly crushing Sabine and Ezra under his weight. "She's gone karking insane!",

"Ahsoka is not insane. She is fearing for Kaeden." Kanan corrected, "Yet with the way she is going… she is on a path to the Dark Side. She's not just fearing, she is angry.",

"Fear leads to anger." Muttered Ezra, "Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.",

"She is already on the third line because our Togruta friend is angry at the Zygerrians for making Kaeden a slave." Stated Sabine,

"Especially since her hate towards Zygerria stemmed since that mission twenty-two years ago." Rex didn't bother going into the detail of it, it's a story for another time, right now, they need to get back to The Phantom and chase after Ahsoka, who is gradually leaning towards the Dark Side and Dark Sider Ahsoka Tano is the last thing they need to deal with. Therefore, the team sprinted back to the ship, hoping they can keep up with their friend. What is the worst thing Ahsoka is going to do in her anger, that will lead her to suffering?

Once the group ran back to where _The Phantom_ was placed, beside where Ahsoka's A-Wing was, leading that she is already gone. They still have a chance to catch her again, it's going to take at least a day to fly to Zygerria. Using the Force, Kanan could tell Miara was kneeling next to Hera, hearing the sound of what appears to be bandages and bacta patches being torn, wrapped, and opened. The blind Jedi was steering towards one conclusion and he didn't want to believe it. Ahsoka attacked Hera and Miara because they got in her way, they were trying to stop her. Rushing to his wife's side, Kanan placed a gentle hand on her, the Twi'lek let out a hiss in response, making him recoil his hand, silently apologising. Sabine asked what happened, Miara and Hera were the last two who saw Ahsoka, who is bringing herself closer and closer to the Dark Side's grasp. Barriss is wondering if her friend is fighting or resisting it, her emotions are clouding her thoughts and the Togruta is acting like a one-way air lane. Ahsoka's emotions are not blinding her, it is causing a turbulent storm inside her, which is indicated by the shifting and unbalanced Force signature and her balance is tipping nearer to the Darkness. Just how far will she fall before she realises it is too late? What will they do if Ahsoka fully succumbs to the Dark Side's embrace, just like Anakin? Can they even fight their own friend? Barriss' thoughts were broken when Hera explained what happened.

"Well, I did the stupid thing." The pilot chuckled while hissing at the pain when she unintentionally moved her left shoulder. "I tried to stop Ahsoka from leaving. I'm worried about her, I've never seen her so, so…" She couldn't find the right word or words.

"Angry? Predatory?" Sabine suggested and Hera shook her head up and down in response, agreeing with the Mandalorian's answer.

"Yes. I was going to stun her, but she caught me in the Force and slammed me into the ship. Miara will have to fly and you too Kanan. My left shoulder is dislocated.",

"I want to be mad at Ahsoka for hurting you. She's going too far!" Kanan growled, "At the same time, I know how she feels. I would be the same if anything happened to you or Jacen.",

"We all want to be mad at her." Rex joined in, sighing too. "She's taking her anger out on us and displaying a viciousness I never thought she is capable of. I sort of figured there's a bit of Skywalker in her and as much as I hate to admit it: a little Vader too." Everyone was quiet, while it is a mean comparison to make, Rex has a point. If Ahsoka is pushed too far, she will display something they have never seen in her and it is scary. It's frightening and Tano won't calm down until Kaeden is back in her arms. Tano is certainly capable of taking a life, yet there's no way, not in a million years, like what Vader committed, could she ever strike down a child or children. "I don't blame Ahsoka for being the way she is now. Kaeden, the one person in her life she genuinely loves and cares about, other than us, was taken right under her nose. She has a right to be angry, a right to be enraged and overprotective, but it is going too far.",

"All the more reason to chase after her to Zygerria and minimise whatever damage she will rain upon them." Miara voiced, "Come on Spectres, get your shebs on the ship." And so, everyone boarded the ship. Miara and Kaeden took control of the flight commands while Sabine, Ezra and Rex further treated Hera for her injury.

_ With Ahsoka… _

(_Scene: A-Wing, En Route to Zygerria, Outer Rim_)

Ahsoka Tano had her ship flying at maximum velocity to reach Zygerria. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel, so tight that her knuckles were turning a lighter shade of orange. She is no doubt angry, enraged even, Kaeden was taken from her in her absence. Had she come home earlier after playing archaeologist on Tython, Ahsoka would have been able to protect Kaeden from her kidnappers, who are now eradicated. Zygerria won't ever be dealing with these slave traders again and she is personally going to make sure Zygerria never holds a slave ever! Flashbacks of the planet ran through her head, being forced to serve the Queen before Dooku killed her, they captured and enslaved the colonists of Kiros; not to mention, almost broke Obi-wan and Rex on Kadavo. Atai attempted to claim her as his property, repeatedly electrocuted her with the shock collar, the other name for it is a slave collar, a humiliating collar to control the slaves and if they attempted to run, it can be set to detonate, killing the slave it is attached to. Ahsoka knows her girlfriend, she will resist whatever '_Master_' has bought her, she is waiting, no, counting on her to come and rescue her from their clutches. Tano hoped the New Republic would put their foot down on slavery, especially in the Outer Rim, but they failed to do anything yet about it and because of that, Kaeden is a slave to these kriffing bipedal, furry felines. Adamant on her decision, Ahsoka will rescue Kaeden, but she will punish the Zygerrians, they need to learn a lesson. Their punishment is death, the lesson they will learn is the forfeit of their life, everyone will die.

**_"Are you willing to strike down the children?"_** Questioned the dark voice in her head. That voice has been poking at her for the past few days.

_"They've been groomed to be future slave masters. They will fall too."_ Ahsoka mentally told the Voice, not even feeling half disgusted at what she has thought. It's true, those children don't deserve to live, their fathers and mothers taught them that slavery is acceptable, that everyone should be submissive to them. They were taught the Zygerrians are the master race. Ha! Master race her shebs, the Zygerrians can shove the Death Star up their holes for all she cares.

**_"No!"_** Screamed her Light Side. It got somewhat weaker when she has been using the Dark Side more often than nought. Ahsoka was so worried and scared for Kaeden, her balance in the Force was tossed out the window, she can realign it when her lover is back home safe. It's not the first time she touched the Dark Side, what's the harm in using it? She's not afraid of it. **_"Spare the children. Don't stoop to Vader's level."_** The Force user blocked out the weak voice, the Dark Side helped her get this far, she can't stop now.

**_"Perhaps you are more like Darth Vader than you care to admit."_** The Dark Side voice chuckled. **_"Deep down, you are just like your Master."_** Maybe so, maybe not, focusing on the task at hand, Ahsoka shoved her thoughts away. Her one goal in mind is freeing Kaeden and sending Zygerria in flames. Then, they can go home, and no one will ever dare attack them again.

_ Next Day… _

_ Time: 1000 (10:00)… _

_ Days Since Kaeden's Disappearance: 5 _

(_Scene: Royal Palace, Capitol of Zygerria, Zygerria, Outer Rim_)

Once Ahsoka landed her A-Wing, she wasted no time going all one-woman army on the capitol, the capitol she wished to never gaze upon after twenty-two years. She practically tore down the front gate, sending everyone into a panic, running away from her, the guards attempted to stop her but failed. They met the same fates she gave the pirates: death. An attack in full daylight. Ahsoka hopes their souls rot in Sith Hell. She stormed through the market area, killing anyone that got in her way, civilians also met their end by her blades. One could describe the scene to be closest to or is a massacre. Tano finally reached the front doors of the palace, reaching out, the doors flung open, tearing themselves off their hinges, most likely crushing some unlucky guards that were in the way. Like a predator, an Akul, Ahsoka entered the grounds of the palace with dangerous lithe and grace, the aura she was giving easily read if you stand in her way, you will be struck down without a second thought. As she walked the halls, killing any guards that tried to stop her, she figured there is one place that Kaeden will be if she so happens to be a servant girl if she's lucky; she will be near her '_Master_'. The Togruta never learned who she was given to, though if her instincts are right, that it is Atai Molec; there is going to be some bad blood between them. This time, Ahsoka will toss him off the palace wall, she was being kind last time she did that to him. Reaching the doorway that leads to the throne room, she forced the doors open, like the front entrance, sent them flying off the hinges and to her shock and horror, her instincts were right. There was Kaeden, with Atai sitting on the throne, Kaeden was wearing a tan tunic, no footwear and her anger rose when Tano saw the shock collar around her neck. What was breaking her heart the most was how thin Kaeden had gotten, she wasn't even fed properly, she should have been quicker! Faster! The grip on her lightsabers in hand tightened, as she glared at Atai, who was looking back at her, smiling quite smugly. An animalistic growl emanated from Ahsoka's throat, unaware her eyes were changing colour, the Dark Side has taken afoot in her mind, burying itself into her, preparing to wrap her in its corrupting tendrils. Staring at Kaeden, she looked so broken, but if she looked hard enough, there was… a small spark in her eyes, she knew she would come for her. There was hope in her eyes. Ahsoka took a step forward only for Atai to raise the controller in his hand, making her halt mid-step.

"Another step and I will detonate the collar." He grinned, flashing his sharp canines, much like hers. Another low growl emitted from her throat.

"You wouldn't dare!",

"Try me, Tano." His eyes examined her. "My my, you filled out in that fine body of yours." He purred. Out of the corner of her eye, Kaeden was sneakily reaching for the dagger on the armrest. Ahsoka had to keep Atai distracted.

"This is probably the one planet I would not have mind using the Death Star on." She spat, maintaining eye contact with the so-called King of Zygerria. A pathetic King in her eyes, a lightsaber to his chest would do him the world of good.

"Threatening death is not the way of a Jedi." Atai answered smoothly, being overconfident as usual. Power made him too smug. Being called a Jedi made Tano clench her fist, having a lightsaber does not make her Jedi and she hasn't been one in over two decades. She saw Kaeden grasping the hilt of the dagger, firmly in her hand, Ahsoka swears, if Atai beat or whipped her, this will prove he has not broken her. Kaeden will just need time to recover.

"I am no Jedi." The Force user hissed, making Atai frown. That was Kaeden's opening, she slammed the dagger into his right shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain, dropping the controller in the process. It fell to the floor, allowing Tano to Force Pull it towards her and crushed it. Molec stood up, towering over Kaeden, angrily staring down the slave he thought he fully broke, he backhanded her across the cheek, then ripping the dagger out of his shoulder and snarling:

"You little bitch!" Ahsoka saw red, unknowingly her eyes having turned solid sulphur yellow gold, rushed towards Atai, and gave him a Force enhanced roundhouse kick to the face. He hit the wall hard, dazing him. Helping Kaeden onto her feet, Ahsoka carefully crushed the collar with the Force, crumbling it to pieces like paper. Kaeden couldn't help but feel overjoyed feeling free Of the collar's hold, looking up, she almost gasped when her eyes gazed upon terrifying yellow-gold, not the soft, caring ocean sapphire-blue eyes. It couldn't be Ahsoka, she's balanced in the Force! She wouldn't… Ahsoka caught Kaeden's hand after clipping her shoto, leaving her main sabre ready to ignite. They were about to make their way out, but the exit was blocked when more guards armed with a mix of spears and blasters entered the scene. Atai pulled himself up, about to give the order to kill them both, without warning, the wall behind the throne was blown open, leaving enough room to jump out. Hearing the sound of a ship, everyone turned around, some didn't recognise it, but Kaeden and Ahsoka knew it was _The Phantom_. Hovering beside it was Sabine Wren, Kaeden smirked, the Mandalorian loves her explosives. _The Phantom_ turned, revealing a lowered hatch, allowing Kanan, Ezra, Rex, Zeb and Barriss to leap out, weapons drawn. Pulling Kaeden back towards _The Phantom_, the rescue team cleared an opening, keeping the guards distracted. Miara stood at the top of the ramp, offering support fire, the group began to retreat back to the ramp, meaning the mission is complete. Kaeden got on first, latching onto Miara who hugged her hard, the older sister couldn't help but let out a gasp of pain, her back is still raw from those whip lashes yesterday. Her sister was quick to let go, realising Kaeden is hurt. Ezra and Kanan used the Force to pull Atai towards them, quickly putting him in handcuffs, he is to face trial on Coruscant and to have Zygerria shut down its slave trade. Ahsoka was about to step on herself, but the Dark Side voice came back.

**_"Leaving so soon? Didn't you want to kill ALL the Zygerrians?"_** It taunted, making her out to be too weak to take a life when she has already done so. **_"They bought Kaeden from that pirate, made her their slave and threatened to kill her before your eyes. In a gruesome way, might I add? Kill them. Make them pay."_** The Voice is right, they took Kaeden from her, they took her at her most vulnerable, when she was not around and then the Zygerrians, Atai specifically '_purchased_' her from Kikuk. No stone left unturned. Zygerria will drown in the blood of its people. **_"Good."_** Unhooking her shoto, the main sabre in her right hand, Ahsoka looked back to the Zygerrians and Kaeden noticed.

"Ahsoka, sweetie, please. Let's go home, they're not worth it." She pleaded, seeing her lover's eyes have not returned to their usual blue colour. Perhaps the Son is right after all, she is a fool, she's been a fool all along. There is no balance, he said the Darkness will consume her, why not now? It has helped her; she can use it to protect Kaeden. No one was quick enough to grab Ahsoka when she leapt from the ramp, landing with the gracefulness of a predator, and proceeded to hunt down Zygerrians. The hunt has begun. "AHSOKA!" Kaeden called out; her call fell on deaf's ears… montrals. Miara was too slow to react, missing Kaeden by mere centimetres when she also jumped off the ramp to chase after her girlfriend.

"Karabast!" Kanan swore, "The rest of you stay on the ship and watch Atai!" Following Kaeden, he jumped out too, followed by Barriss who was very worried for her friend. There's no question anyone who's Force-sensitive felt the Darkness inside Ahsoka and that is dangerous. On the other hand, with help from Rex, Miara gripped Atai's arm hard, same with Rex as he glared at the slaver, the one who hurt Ahsoka when she was suspended in the cage. They brought him to one of the rooms in the ship and locked him in there. The group just hoped and prayed to the Force Ahsoka will snap herself out of whatever state she is in.

_ Back with Ahsoka… _

(_Scene: Capitol of Zygerria, Zygerria, Outer Rim_)

The pirates took Kaeden from her, they're gone now. Kikuk's gang have been wiped out, that was fine by Ahsoka, it may have gotten concerned stares and whispers of worry from the team, but she paid no need. Ahsoka was doing the galaxy a favour, it is one less pirate gang running around the galaxy. What she is less forgiving about is them selling her girlfriend to the Zygerrians! To these slaver scumbags! Ahsoka personally has bad blood with this civilisation, buried anger of when her people were captured, the Togruta colony of Kiros and forced them to work the mines on Kadavo, a mine not only to break slaves but Jedi as well. A dark part of the Force user wished the Republic eradicated the population, burned it to the ground or even the Galactic Empire sent this… very slave empire crumbling, but they did nothing but made trade agreements amongst each other. A slave trade to benefit each side, the Emperor needed slaves to construct the Death Star I, Zygerria was more than happy to provide the slaves at a cost. It sickened Ahsoka to see Kaeden in such chains, forced to be a slave servant girl for '_King_' Atai Molec, the same Zygerrian who tried break her and shocked her with the collar. He forced Kaeden to wear such a collar and whenever she disobeyed him, he electrocuted her or even hurt her with his electro whip! She figured that out because the whip was attached to his belt. Atai has been arrested by the members of The Ghost Crew, no doubt one or more of them are standing guard in case she comes after him. Ahsoka felt her anger and hate grow by the minute, as her white plasma blades struck down each of the guards that stood in her way, as she made her way to the main courtyard and before she knew it, into the market area. The Dark Side has taken hold, her balance has tipped, the rush of raw power flowed through her veins and… oh, Force, it felt so good, she wanted, no, needed more and more, and more. MORE! The guards have begun to turn tail and run at the sight of her, prompting her chase after them, like the predator pursuing its prey, a deadly animalistic smile curled her lips, hearing shouts of warning; they were calling her the Golden-eyed Hunter or The Predator. Titles she is gleefully revelling in, they are right to fear her, and she is coming for them. Ahsoka Tano is coming for them all!

Seeing her nearest prey, Ahsoka halted her run, reaching out to the Force, catching a Zygerrian guard in its invisible grasp. The Togruta glared at the guard as he whimpered, begging, and pleading for mercy, to spare him. No, she will not spare any Zygerrian, they are monsters, they deserve to die! They deserve to be wiped out! Turning her hand to make a claw, the guard clutched his throat as it began to constrict; Ahsoka lazily watched as he began to lose air, then feeling she had enough, she squeezed her fist and a horrifying snapping sound resonated. She broke the Zygerrian's neck and dropped his body to the ground with a disrespectful thud. Tano is going to wipe out the entire population, no one will ever be a slave to these soulless creatures ever again and so, Ahsoka ran off to hunt down the rest of the monsters. Everyone must die! The Darkness in her head chuckled as its tendrils wrapped around her tighter, beginning to claim her mind, her soul, slowly suffocating the Light on the other side of the balance. It was acting like a parasite inside her. She embraced it, welcomed its control.

_ With Kaeden, Kanan and Barriss… _

Despite feeling weakened by the many electrocutions during her fleeting time as a slave, a servant girl to Atai Molec, Kaeden was racing through the winding streets with Kanan and Barriss behind her. Ahsoka, her girlfriend refused to leave with them after they found her and Kaeden knew that meant one thing, recalling the last time Ahsoka dealt with this population: she's going to kill them. Her being a slave has dangerously tipped her lover's balance in the Force, Kanan and Barriss have stated they can feel the Darkness growing, it's growing inside Ahsoka. As they all ran, their eyes gazed at the bodies that littered the market, it made Kaeden's stomach churn, her girlfriend is leaving a trail of death as she goes. They have to snap Ahsoka out of this, stop her before she does something she will regret or never come back from and… Kaeden can't lose Ahsoka, not like this. No one wants to fight a fallen Ahsoka Tano. Suddenly hearing a frightening scream down the block, the second right turn which either leads into an alley or a dead end, the trio sprinted, praying they are not too late. Reaching the turn, before Kaeden's eyes, as they widened with not fear, but shock and disbelief, the same with Barriss as she cupped her mouth to silence her gasp and Kanan may be blind, but he can sense the turmoil of emotions through the Force. There stood Ahsoka, who has cornered a mother and her two children, her main white-bladed lightsaber was raised, with every intention cut them down. No! Kaeden can't let Ahsoka do that! She won't let her girlfriend fall to the same fate as her Master, whom she saw as a brother and closest to a father: Anakin Skywalker, who became Darth Vader, a man, a cyborg, who murdered children. Ahsoka cannot fall to that! Kanan was quick on his feet, unsheathing his azure blade, leaping into the air, and landing between the mother, her children and Ahsoka. Their blades clashed.

_ Moments Before… _

Most of the guards are dead, she lost sight of one during her thrill of the hunt. They are holing themselves up somewhere, but she will find them and Ahsoka will make them pay for enslaving Kaeden! They made her a slave! Atai paid Kikuk and his gang three bags of spice, unrefined, the really hard drugs and also paid cash: twenty-thousand credits. They negotiated prices in her presence, sitting down over a bottle of wine and talked as if she was nothing but an animal, not a human being to be bartered! How dare they! How kriffing dare they! That was when her gaze met another Zygerrian, a female with two young ones. Growling, she ran after them when they figured out, she has homed in on them, this time Ahsoka will not lose track of the prey. What Ahsoka did not process through her mind, was that she was chasing a mother and two children, her children. Desperate to get away from the golden-eyed monster, the mother caught her children's hands to turn them towards a bend in the corner. To her dismay as her children cried, the bend led them to a dead-end, a wall blocking their path and far too high to climb. She heard the footsteps behind them, the snap-hiss of a lightsaber, the other one remained clipped on the right side of the hip and with the gracefulness of a predator, appearing like the dangerous Akul of Shili, the Force user stalked towards them; the tip of the white blade scorching the ground, leaving a burning mark. A sign of what they will feel when the blade strikes them down, but… she's a Jedi! Jedi don't go around killing innocent civilians in anger! They may have been almost wiped out, but the survivors still hold onto their traditions. What is making this one stray away from them? Surely the Togruta will not kill the children? The mother will give her life, just as long as her children live. The young ones clung to their mother, afraid to even gaze into the golden-eyed predator. In the last effort to be rescued, she let out a high-pitched scream. The sabre let out a whirring sound as it was raised, prepared to kill all three of them, but then… the attack never came. Was death that quick? Risking opening her eyes, the Zygerrian mother saw a Jedi with a blue lightsaber, blocking The Predator's attack in some kind of lock. The Jedi with brown hair turned his head, staring where she was sitting, his eyes were creamy, is he blind!? How can he see?

"Go! Run!" With those two words, the single parent and her children sprinted away, out of sight, thanking their saviour. Now, that they are out of the way, Kanan moved his attention to Ahsoka, whose signature was now gradually becoming consumed in the Dark Side. Finding strength, he slowly began to push the opposite blade closer to her. "Snap out of it, Ahsoka! We rescued Kaeden! Is that not enough!?",

"I will punish them for hurting her!" She gritted, "They are monsters!",

"And you're not? Force look at yourself, Tano! Look at what you have done!" Kanan yelled, trying to get through to his friend. "If you carry this on, you're no better than Darth Vader!" The blind Jedi was taken off guard when Ahsoka pooled her pent-up strength, pushing Kanan off her, breaking the sabre lock, making the fellow Order Sixty-six survivor stumble and caught him with the Force, lifting him in the air, throwing him roughly into the ground.

**_"They are stopping you. What kind of friends do that?"_** The seductive, dark voice whispered, **_"Do not let them stop you from retribution. Do what needs to be done!"_** Ahsoka will kill them. If they are against what she is carrying out, then she will kill them to see it through! No one will ever take Kaeden from her again! Barriss ignited her own sabre, falling back into a Form III: Soresu stance. Looking at her friend who has now turned to face her, her stomach was doing knots, even Kaeden looked horrified as they both stared at the pair of eyes which are meant to be ocean sapphire-blue, not this evil… sulphur yellow-gold. The eyes of a Dark Sider, the eyes of a Sith. Ahsoka let out a low, threatening growl, her sharp canine teeth bared as she unclipped her shoto, springing the blade from the hilt and holding both in her classic reverse Shien grip. Jumping into the air, Barriss dug her feet into the ground, keeping her stance rock-solid as the pair of white blades made contact. She pushed up to force Ahsoka off her, Kaeden kept out of the way, while Kanan was quick to recover to join the fight. He managed to beat Ahsoka once in a friendly duel, all he wants is to subdue her, not hurt her, but they need to snap her out of using the Dark Side. They have to either pull her to the Light or help her realign her balance. He and Barriss worked in tandem, like a well-oiled machine to hold off Ahsoka's lethal blows, it appears she is actually trying to kill them! She can't be gone that far already! It seems Ahsoka's fighting style is unintentionally shifting to Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad or really the Juyo side mixed with Form V: Shien/Djem So. Kanan almost lost his footing when he sensed the Togruta switching her reverse grip to the typical forward grip. Then, Barriss screamed out when the shoto contacted her thigh, a clean-cut was smoking, sizzling, not deep enough to sever thankfully, which was probably Ahsoka's intention as she has lost herself further into Darkness. The Miralian lost grip of her lightsaber and crumbled to the floor, Kanan was on his own.

Kaeden rushed to Barriss' side, pulling her away from the fight, now in her Doctor Mode. Tearing a piece of cloth lying on the crate beside her, she used it as a makeshift bandage until they can get her properly treated. She leaned Barriss against the crate, turning her attention to the one on one fight between her girlfriend and Kanan. He's holding his own until… he made a fatal mistake that caused him to lose his lightsaber and Ahsoka caught him in a Force Choke. No! Ahsoka will never forgive herself or completely fall to the Dark Side if she kills Kanan! She can't do this, he's her friend! While Ahsoka was too focused on choking the life out of Kanan, Kaeden ran to the Togruta, locking her in a tight hug. The hug caused Tano to lose focus on the Force Choke, dropping Kanan as he coughed, desperately inhaling much-needed air. Kaeden held her girlfriend tighter, hearing the sabre drop with a solid clatter, deactivating. A crazy idea came to her mind, she's not sure if it will work, but by the Force, she has to try, she has to bring back the woman she loves, not this.

[Kaeden]:

_"You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear; how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Ahsoka was beginning to lose the struggle in her lover's arm, even though she had a little bit of fight left. Once all threats are gone, Kaeden will be truly safe. Why is Kaeden stopping her? Her eyes were still fixed on Kanan and Barriss, but unbeknownst to her, her eyes were beginning to shift between blue and sulphur yellow gold, as if her grip on the Dark Side is beginning to loosen. The song was somehow… breaking through the Darkness that clouded her mind. Kaeden sang the chorus again.

[Kaeden]:

_"You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear; how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

And again. The dark tendrils began to loosen their hold on the host.

[Kaeden]:

_"You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear; how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

And again. The tendrils gave way, the Darkness pushed down or elevated to an equal level, allowing the Light to balance it out. The internal storm calmed to a gentle breeze.

[Kaeden]:

_"You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear; how much I love you"_

Then the last line was sung by not her, but… she felt hands wrap around her tighter, beginning to bury in the crook of her neck, hands running through her greasy brown locks.

[Ahsoka]:

_"Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Kaeden lifted her head, praying she is not seeing the horrible sulphur yellow-gold eyes and to her relief, her brown eyes met blue. She's back, Ahsoka is back, her girlfriend, the one she loves. Kaeden managed to calm the darkened storm inside Ahsoka. Without exchanging any words, the locked in a hug and kissed, lovers finally reunited in each other's embrace. Barriss limped towards Kanan, leaning on his shoulder for support; both smiling at the scene and relieved Kaeden saved Ahsoka from herself, but there is no doubt in either of their minds if something like this ever happens again, they need contingency plans. They might not be so lucky the second time around and it's the first time Kanan has ever seen Ahsoka this ruthless, sure she was ruthless on the Stormtroopers and the Royal Guard on the Death Star I during that suicide mission, but this… seeing Ahsoka about to cut down a single mother and her two children… maybe there's a bit of Vader buried deep inside her, as harsh as that sounds. His words did carry some truth, Rex even said it, if Ahsoka is ever pushed like this again, she could become someone like Darth Vader or worse than him. This can never happen again. The moment was broken short when Kaeden's girlfriend pulled away from her hold, looking around in a frantic manner, then looked at her hands. So much blood… she… she… oh Force, what has she done!? She hurt her friends! Ahsoka couldn't be near Kaeden, not like this, she can't be near anyone. Tano did the one thing she was good at, reverting back to the person she once was, someone reluctant to trust. Ahsoka ran.

"AHSOKA PLEASE!" Kaeden cried, but Ahsoka ran off into the distance, her figure becoming smaller. Ahsoka was gone and the Larte sister fell to her knees and cried.

_ Two Weeks Later… _

(_Scene: Apartment, Moon of Alderaan, Core Region_)

After Kaeden's rescue two weeks ago, it was a matter of getting back to normality or trying to get back to normality. There has been no sign of Ahsoka, she didn't come to the apartment after running off. Kanan and Ezra have searched planets, attempted to find Ahsoka in the Force using her unique Force signature, but they came up with nothing. It's almost as if she cut herself off from the Force itself, no one could find her, being a spymaster, Ahsoka really knew how to disappear when she wanted to. That was no exception and suffice to say, Miara was pissed off at the Togruta. Miara decided to stay with Kaeden while everyone else returned to their daily lives. Kaeden needed support after her ordeal, support that Ahsoka should be giving, but she can't because the kriffing Force user turned tail and ran! Miara made a mental note if she turns up after being who knows where, she will punch her, hard. Kaeden was doing nothing but trying to contact Ahsoka through her comlink for the past two weeks, so desperate to see if she was okay. Heck, even Maul tried to find her. Sadly, no one could find Ahsoka Tano, it basically meant she didn't want to be found. The doctor felt partly responsible because it was her being kidnapped sent Ahsoka in a frenzy and upset her balance in the Force. It was her fault that the person she loves very much ended up using the Dark Side and was so close to falling. Miara entered the sitting room with a cup of caff in hand, one for herself and her sister. Setting it on the coffee table, they were about to enjoy it in silence when the door knocked. Miara leapt from the couch, she hoped it was not who, who she thought it was. Turning the doorknob, Miara's face instantly shifted to that of anger. Without a second thought, the younger sibling caught Tano by the breastplate, pulling her down lower, giving the Togruta a well-deserved right hook to her left cheek.

"MIARA!" Scolded Kaeden, knowing it was Ahsoka, who returned after vanishing.

"I will admit, I deserved it." The Force user admitted, rubbing her cheekbone. Miara has a mean hook.

"Where the kriffing Sith Hells were you when my sister needed you!?" Miara demanded, forcing Ahsoka inside and closing the door. "She needed you to help her heal, but instead you run off and abandon her!",

"That's enough, Miara!" Kaeden warned. "Please, Ahsoka and I need to be alone." The little Larte sibling glared at her sister's girlfriend for a moment, before making her way up the stairs. Kaeden was about to speak to her girlfriend, for an understanding, a reason why she ran, but she didn't get a word out when ‘Soka pulled her in and kissed her. Kaeden felt her lover's hands run through her hair, as Kaeden herself clung to Ahsoka tightly, despite the annoyance of the armour plating.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for running." Ahsoka apologised, sincerely and meaning it. Kaeden knew she meant it. "I just… I didn't feel safe around you, not when the Dark Side tried to take me. I'm sorry you had to see that side of me, you know scaring you is the last thing I want to do.",

"I know." Kaeden led Ahsoka to the three-seater couch, both of them sitting down close to each other. "I was more scared at the fact you just vanished into thin air. I tried everything to contact you, your friends looked for you, even Maul!" Hearing Maul's name made Ahsoka chuckle lightly.

"I was on Atollon, with The Bendu." She revealed. Of all planets they didn't think to check! "He was helping me realign myself in the Force. He told me I was lucky, might not be so the second time around. I do also admit to cutting myself off from the Force for a bit.",

"You were scared of yourself; I don't blame you." A gentle hand was placed on Ahsoka's. "None of us do. Don't blame yourself Ahsoka.",

"I tried to wipe out the Zygerrians in my anger! In my hatred." Ahsoka erupted, recalling what she did in the planet. "Force, I was this close to murdering a mother and her children. Perhaps I am no different than Darth Vader. There is a bit of my Master in me.",

"But you didn't. Your friends forgive you. I forgive you, Ahsoka. Please don't leave me again." Ahsoka didn't want to commit to such a promise but…

"Okay." She whispered, "I promise I won't leave you, not this time. I love you.",

"I love you too." Moving in closer to Ahsoka, the reunited lovers held one another's arms, cuddling and not wanting to let go. By the doorway, Miara watched and listened to the conversation. She maybe mad at Ahsoka for running, but she came back in the end and all she could do was smile. They're back together, no one will ever dare try to separate them again.

_"I'm happy for you both."_ Miara said to herself, leaving her sister and Ahsoka to their privacy.

_Fin_

* * *

Huttese Translations:

E chu ta: Fuck you/Fuck off

Mando'a Translations:

Shebs: Ass/Backside

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. We saw scary Ahsoka. I kind of imagined this is somewhat how she would behave if someone she cares about was taken from her, Kaeden in particular. Her balance in the Force is delicate and in a way, I kind of see it that it is prone to tipping if something bad happens. I have also played around with the Son's parting words, this is set a few weeks after Machinations of the Son.
> 
> I felt it was right to play around what would happen if this version of Ahsoka grasped the Dark Side a little too much, hence why for her two-week vanishing act. I believe after something like that, Ahsoka can realign her balance, she just needs to be alone to do so and not to mention, she did go on a little rampage and was close to killing a mother and her children. I hope no one was upset about me comparing Ahsoka to Vader, even the slightest. At least her friends, unlike Skywalker, were there to stop her from making a fatal mistake.
> 
> Ahsoka's behaviour and temper is justified in this, Kaeden, one if the few people she has learned to trust and open her heart to was taken from her. Of course, she is going to be angry, which thus in turn, puts her balance at risk. Having someone to care about, Ahsoka is understandably desperate to find her girlfriend and bring her home. This is also why she is quick to jump and leave, Tano is afraid to lose someone she loves, so she is not going to wait around for Ghost Crew. Also factor in, she was not there to stop the pirates who kidnapped, so she felt guilty and responsible too.
> 
> I also hope the brief mention of Legends was okay. The Je'daii Order is by no means part of canon, it is part of the Expanded Universe, but on the theme of Ahsoka's balance, it kind of made sense that Ahsoka would travel out to Tython and explore the old Je'daii temple and understanding their philosophy if they left any knowledge/holocrons behind, if any survived. The Je'daii Order are ancient.
> 
> Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot (can I still call it that?). Big thanks to SirLoozElite for letting me write within this universe. It was fun to explore and a challenge. This is my little thank you gift and I hope the characters were handled well.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
